MomoKai Shower Conflict
by Gothikalea
Summary: Kaidoh likes to take cold showers, Momo likes to take hot ones. They can't solve their conflict, so they don't ever do anything, and it becomes a big problem.  Implied KikuFuji, Golden Pair  ; Written as of June 25, 2010  T to be safe


No smut. * o * No one reads my fanfics, though, so it doesn't matter - I write them simply because I can. :DD Heyhey, Federer's playing this weird guy I've never heard of. *_* It's 5-2, and I think Federer's going to win. (OBVIOUSLY, el em ae oh) I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so. =3 I think my dog wants to take a walk/run now, I think I'll run with her. XD Because I finally finshed the fanfiction.

[ Concerning . . . S h o w e r C o n f l i c t s ]

Momo and Kaidoh don't mind where they touch each other, on the floor, on the bed, on the couch. As long as Momo's getting Kaidoh and Kaidoh's getting Momo, they don't care.  
Except for in the shower. They're even okay in the bathroom, but just not in the shower.  
Because not only does Kaidoh dislike it when water reaches the floor at all (Someone will slip on that and break their neck, you idiot! Fshuu!), but Kaidoh also believes in strictly taking cold showers. As in, ice cold. The water must not have a degree of warmth in it, or else Kaidoh gets irritated and says he'd rather not even take a shower.  
And Momo's the exact opposite; he loves to take extremely hot showers, where the water's so hot if you're not used to it you might get scalded. Kaidoh finds this stupid. He says that drinking warm water and taking cold showers is good for your body; Momo calls him crazy and says that warm showers relax your muscles.  
The first time they tried to take a shower together, it was at Kaidoh's house, and he kicked Momo out after the first five minutes, when they couldn't even decide whether the shower should be hot or cold. From then on, they decided that whoever's house they were at could take the shower first. They were fine with it, really.  
But whenever Echizen, Kikumaru, or Fuji commented on 'how good it felt to have the water running down your back, so you're all slippery and wet when you-' (well you get the point), Momoshiro and Kaidoh just felt a little left out on that point. Still, Momo refused to take a cold shower and Kaidoh refused to take a hot shower, so they were stuck like that.

One particular day, Fuji was explaining what he'd done with Yuuta last night in the shower, in high, vivid detail. Kikumaru sighed and said that he wished Oishi would do the same thing, Echizen just sat there, bored and uninterested ("Tezuka's good wherever we go," he says), and Momo and Kaidoh are trying not to listen.  
After practice, both of them are highly irritated.  
"It's Mamushi's fault!" whines Momo, as he's waiting for Kaidoh. However, he doesn't notice that Kaidoh is already in earshot.  
"Fshuu! It's your fault for being an idiot, only idiots take hot showers that will burn them!"  
"Ehh! You're the one who's going to get hypothermia one day!"  
"Baka, it's not possible to get hypothermia from taking cold showers!"  
"It's not possible to get burned, either!"  
"Fshuuu!"  
"Hmph!"  
Instead of following Kaidoh on his jog, Momo turned and went home instead. He hadn't brought his bike to school for a while, and now he wasn't looking forward to walking all the way back, but whatever.

The next day, both Kaidoh and Momo's game totally fell apart.  
"What's wrong with you two?" shouted Coach Ryuzaki, running her fingers through her hair. The next tournament was so close, in just a week! This couldn't be happening.  
Momo mumbled something and Kaidoh looked away.  
"Well, whatever it is, fix it!"  
After she left, Oishi walked over, worried. "Did something happen?"  
Kaidoh hissed at the same time Momo tched.  
"What's your problem, teme? You weren't smashing any of those lobs, if that's how you're going to play then just resign from the regulars!"  
"What the hell, Mamushi! You didn't hit a single boomerang snake or even a snake during your game, so why don't you just shut up!"  
"Bastard!"  
"You're the bastard!"  
"Shut up!"  
Oishi came between the two. "Stop it," he said sternly. "You two need to work something out, because I can't accept this."

Momo went to Kikumaru. "What type of showers do you like to take?"  
"Eh?" Kikumaru bent his arms behind his head. "Welll, I like to take showers with Oishi."  
Momo sweatdropped. He already knew that. "I mean...Hot or cold?"  
"Ehh? Of course I love to take hot showers! They make you feel so much better after playing, nya~!"  
Momo grinned, happy he was right. 'See, Mamushi! Real athletes take hot showers!'

Kaidoh, on the other hand, confronted Fuji.  
"Why, hello, Kaidoh-kun."  
"...Hello."  
"...What is it that you would like?"  
"Do you like...to take hot showers or cold showers?"  
Fuji's eerie smile seemed to widen. "Well, naturally, cold, of course. It's much better for your health, did you know that?"  
Kaidoh nodded.  
Yes, real athletes take cold showers.

Three days later, Momo and Kaidoh were still not speaking to each other.  
"Momo-senpai, just because you're not getting laid doesn't mean that you should suck at tennis, too," says Echizen as he walks by.  
"Kaidoh, your game, which was at 95% before, is now at 4%. Since ignoring Momoshiro doesn't seem to be working, please try something else," says Inui.  
They don't want to be the one to back down, but they don't want it to keep going like this. Momo misses Kaidoh, Kaidoh misses Momo, and pretty much life sucks without the other.  
"Hey, do you know what's wrong with those two?" Kikumaru asks Fuji, one eye closed. Fuji ponders this.  
"Well, Kaidoh-kun did ask the other day what type of shower I like to take."  
"Momo-chan asked me too! I said hot, of course."  
Fuji smiled. "Yuuta likes to take hot showers. I myself prefer cold, ice cold..."  
Kikumaru grimaced. "That's what Oishi likes! Hey, you don't think..."  
"..." Fuji nodded. "Perhaps these two are having the same arguement. Yuuta and I had the same one, when I first invited him to a shower with me."  
"Hoi! Same with Oishi, he's nice, but he's adamant on the cold-shower thing!" He still didn't see how people could take cold showers.  
"Well, there should be a way to fix that," Fuji says, pondering.

They both broke down at the same time, but Momo was the one to call Kaidoh's cellphone first.  
"Dammit, Mamushi, I can't take this anymore..!"  
"...Idiot." But Kaidoh didn't want it to keep going like this, either. "...Does it really matter whether or not we do stuff in the shower, anyway?"  
Momoshiro thought about it.

"...?"  
Momo started laughing. "Pfffff. This arguement, it's so stupid!"  
"Agreed."

Kaidoh smiled, happy the conflict'd been resolved. It was okay to smile, because no one was here to see him."...So. Your house?"  
"Or yours."  
"My mom's home right now."  
"Oh, okay. My sister's home, but I can kick her out."  
"Bastard, that's not nice."  
"Tch. Nicer than letting her stay, and chancing scarring her mind forever."  
"..." Kaidoh didn't say anything, but he knew it was true.

After practicing doubles (Because Momo wanted to), intensely training (Kaidoh's idea), jogging home, kicking Momo's sister out (Bastard!), a movie (which Kaidoh picked this time; Momo got to pick last), five boxes of Pocky (four chocolate and one strawberry), three bags of popcorn (Momo), two ice cream cartons (Momo), and a quick make out session (which was abrupted because they were already all greasy and disgusting), they were both ready to take a shower.  
But since it was Momo's place, Kaidoh had to wait.  
"Fshuuu." Kaidoh was patient, but Momo always took forever doing his hair after taking showers, it was stupid. Just before Momo went in to take a shower, though, Kaidoh's phone rang.  
"Ehh, hang up if it's Inui," Momo says, and Kaidoh hisses and tells him to shut up.  
"Hello?"  
It's Fuji. "Is this Kaidoh?"  
"Yes..."  
Momo's phone rings as well. "Eh?" he picks it up, to find it's Kikumaru.  
"Oh, you two are together right now? Have you made up?" asks Fuji.  
"...Yes," says Kaidoh. He wonders where this is going, why they've called.  
"Hey, Momo! You know, we can solve your shower problem," says Kikumaru.  
"Eh?" What's he talking 'bout, Momo wonders.  
"You know, if Kaidoh likes cold showers," starts Kikumaru.  
"And Momo likes hot ones," continues Fuji.  
"Then you can just take warm ones," they say together.

Fuji and Kikumaru hang up, leaving Momo and Kaidoh staring at each other.  
Momo's the first to break the silence. "I wonder how long it took to rehearse that. I wonder how hard they're both laughing right now."  
Kaidoh disguises a chuckle with a hiss. "Idiot, don't say stuff like that." Besides, Fuji would never laugh.  
"It's true, though, we could have just taken a warm one together." Momo sighed. To think he hadn't got any for three days. Three whole days.  
And Kaidoh feels stupid that his senpais had to call in order to state the obvious. "..."  
"So what are you waiting for?" Momo asks, grinning. He removes the garments that Kaidoh still has on. "We're taking a shower together after all, aren't we?"  
Kaidoh hisses, but gives in, knowing his ass is going to be sore tomorrow, no matter what he does.

[ Concerning . . . T e n n i s ]  
Most of the regulars were happy. (Arai, though, wasn't, because he thought that since Momo and Kaidoh were playing so bad he'd have a chance to be a regular.) "So they've worked it out."  
Oishi smiled. "Yes, they seem to have."  
"It's thanks to Kikumaru and Fuji," Inui mutters, still writing in his notebook.  
"...Huh?" Oishi turned around. "Kikumaru and Fuji?"  
"Yes, well, they were working together to get Momo and Kaidoh back together."  
Oishi's face reddens, and he looks a little pissed off.  
The regulars groaned. Nooo. There were only three days left, please don't let this happen...! "Eiji!"  
"...Ehh? Oishi?"  
"You've been cheating on me!"  
"Huhh!" Kikumaru pouts. "I have not!"  
"You and Fuji...!"  
Momo sneaks away guiltily, and Kaidoh follows him.  
"Crap, Mamushi, this is our fault."  
"They don't have to know that, baka."

_  
3 YEAY I ADDED A LITTLE GOLDEN PAIR XD Uh, yeah, um, THANKS FOR READING, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, who no one ever reads..  
Wow I finished the fic twelve hours before I usually do. But it's a short fanfiction, so. :C I STILL NEED TEH IDEAS. 3


End file.
